Slices of Life
by Alastair Seki
Summary: This is a collection of one sentence stories on 50 different topics. Variety is the spice of life! R&R, please! Rated T for metion of sex and mild language


Hello! This is a collection of one sentence slices of life from the Inuyasha universe. (Though if you really wanted to, you could put a lot of them to any fandom... I multitask like that! readers roll eyes ... Poo.) Aaanyway. I got the topic ideas from a fic I read in the FFIX genre, they're from a livejournal, I believe. (If anybody knows what I'm talking about, and wants to give proper credit, just let me know, k? Thankies!)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha!!!! I want! 'Cause then I'd own one of the most popular manga chains out there and would be rich so I wouldn't have to work at Kroger to pay rent! It'd be heaven! ... But I'll never get it... sob

**Comfort**

It was the greatest comfort there ever was; and the bonus was that burying your nose in a cat's fur doesn't make you gag from the smell.

He would never admit it, but even he needed comfort every now and then.

**Kiss**

First kisses are hardly ever what people say they should be; most are awkward and sloppy, but most people don't really mind practicing.

During one night's camp, everyone was telling stories of 'firsts,' so he told them about his first kiss being a hearty 'kiss my ass;' needless to say, they laughed.

**Soft**

Some people don't like eating things because of taste, but the one thing he hated most was bread that had gotten soft and soggy.

It took her a while to realize, but being called soft isn't a bad thing, especially when the person making the comment isn't talking about your personality, but your skin.

**Pain**

It's something that most people try to avoid, but the few who seek it out are only trying to run from something that hurts even worse.

Ah hell, he thought, this is gonna hurt.

**Potatoes**

Some things are very, very important in life, and others are just potatoes.

After their most recent adventure, if she never saw a potato again, it would be too soon.

**Rain**

He hated the rain, because it washed away the smell of everything; he loved the rain, because it made everything smell new.

She hated the rain, because it made them stay in one place; she loved the rain, because it caused them to stay together.

**Chocolate**

He always wondered, every time she greeted him, why he loved her taste so much, but couldn't stand to eat chocolate.

The first thought that ran through her head when he kissed her that day was where had he gotten it, and would he share.

**Happiness**

Every time after that when she heard the same saying about happiness, whatever she was drinking came out her nose; which is understandable considering it's not every day you get someone like him to talk about peeing in your pants.

**Telephone**

He always wondered why they even bothered having one; they never used it; and he knew they never would because he didn't plan on ever leaving her side.

It was one of those games that everyone almost has to get involved in; even if only to make fun of the one person who always gets it wrong.

**Ears**

You'd think for someone like him, he would be able to understand the fact that the ears can be very, very sensitive; but sometimes she just had to remind him exactly what would happen when he breathed on her ear like that…

**Name**

He'd never really cared about names; no one had used his in so long, he almost forgot what it was like; but when he heard her use his name with no meaning behind it other than that it was his name, he decided he really did like it.

At first he didn't realize the significance, why she always insisted on it; but then he heard that calling someone by name was the first step to becoming closer, and he understood.

**Sensual**

It always amazed him that she could be doing something completely mundane, be sweaty and dirty, and all it would take was one look to have him be putty in her hands.

She had never thought that a man could be sensual, at least not the way a woman could, by showing off flexibility with a stretch; but she just hadn't met the right man.

He loved to be awake before her in the morning, because he liked to watch her wake up; watching her stretch was the best part of his day.

It really was incredible; the simple action of hitching up her skirt to put on pantyhose never ceased to excite him, no matter that he'd seen much, much more.

**Death**

He had never been afraid of death, he merely thought of it as the inevitable end that everyone must face; of course, that was before he found so much to lose.

Sometimes it made her cry, thinking about all the death she had taken part in; but then she would feel his arms around her, and though it didn't erase her guilt, she knew that she wasn't alone.

**Sex**

At first it scared her, then it intrigued her, and then it amazed her.

He had never been so nervous in his life; he had faced monsters twenty times his size without the flicker of an eyelid, yet this one girl who was slowly untying his shirt was able to completely terrify and entrance him all at the same time.

She knew that she shouldn't listen for information from her friends when they talked about sex, because they had just about as much experience as she did; which is to say daydreams.

**Touch**

One little touch was all it ever took, and he knew exactly what she needed, a hug, a kiss, or something more.

She had come from a family that was always open with physical affection, everyday she got a hug and kiss from her mother; so she felt the need to make up for his childhood by sharing with him the touches she had always known.

**Weakness**

It was a radical change in thinking, and it took him quite a while to realize it; but when he finally did, he became so much stronger because he embraced what he had once thought was weakness.

He prided himself in his strength; it was the one thing others had not been able to take from him, that and his pride; so when he heard the saying "pride is a weakness" he became very confused.

She blamed herself, how could she not; it had been her weakness that had gotten them into this mess, but she swore to herself that it would be her strength that got them out.

She had always laughed when people talked about what a simple kiss could do to someone, she had dated plenty of men and never felt what they talked about; but then she couldn't laugh anymore, because she kissed him, and her knees gave out.

**Tears**

He hated the smell of them, the feel of them, even the sight of them, because he had made a promise when he was young that he would never make another woman cry over him ever again, and he had kept every other promise but that one.

**Speed**

That was the main reason he didn't want to go through with it, he wouldn't be able to run so fast anymore; and to him, nothing was more exhilarating than running through the forest at top speed until the trees were nothing more than blurs.

They needed him, and they needed him now; it was time to put on the speed.

**Wind**

Sometimes he cursed it, and sometimes he blessed it; but always, always he searched for it, because it was the messenger that he had come to rely on for any information he could find.

It was one of her guilty pleasures, admittedly one of many involving him; she loved the feel of wind on her face when he would take her for a run.

**Freedom**

It was what he wanted most of all, his freedom, and he couldn't help but laugh disparagingly at himself when he realized he had given it away to her; but it was okay because he knew that she wouldn't abuse it.

**Life**

It was a miracle, two people had come together, and had created something completely unique and precious, that they would cherish forever.

Sometimes life was easy for them, most of the time it was hard, but it was always entertaining.

**Jealousy**

She made sure to let a little bit of it in whenever she felt it, because she knew that accepting it and then moving on was the only way to avoid having it absorb her completely.

**Hands**

He has beautiful hands, is always her thought when it's late at night and they're curled up on the couch together and she is holding his hand in hers and running her fingers over it as if to memorize all the contours that she already knows in her heart; and then she thinks how he'll tease her later, again, when she can't remember the movie that they will have just finished watching.

He couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve it, to hold such a precious thing, in hands that had been covered in blood.

**Taste**

Every time he kissed her he couldn't help but think that he was drowning in strawberries.

Most people that met him wouldn't say he had any kind of taste, in food or in clothes; but when he had no choice as a child, he ate and wore things he didn't like in order to stay alive.

Despite her tendency to be a picky eater who was particular about the taste of things, she couldn't cook worth anything.

There's no understanding some people's tastes, she thought, ramen is good… but not that good.

**Devotion**

Sometimes she would hate him for it, but then she would remember that devotion is a virtue, and then she would mourn because someone else had earned it first.

He was devoted enough that he felt he still owed her so much and didn't wish her any pain, but that didn't mean he was still in love with her.

**Forever**

To her, forever was a scary word, because as far as she knew, she would never be able to stay with him that long, no matter how much she wanted to.

He never wanted her to promise forever, because he didn't want for both of them to have shackles.

It has repeated for era after era; boy meets girl, girl meets boy, boy frightens girl, girl knocks out boy, and love blooms.

That's what it means, he says, as she asks about the new pair of marks on their bodies; together forever.

**Blood**

No matter how many times he saw it, let alone caused it, he could never grow accustomed to the smell.

It's a form of madness, they say, when you become convinced that, no matter how many times you wash your hands, the blood still remains.

**Sickness**

It was a sickness, and it was catching; he was convinced of that, because why else would everyone around him suddenly lose their wits because of pretty faces?

She could see it in his eyes, deep down, almost past where memory fades into the depths of the mind; an old fear that surfaced every time she coughed.

She could feel the eyes on her back, some accusing, some pitying, some hate-filled, and some despairing; but when she turned around all she saw was shadows.

**Melody**

She never would have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes and heard it with her own ears; he had a beautiful singing voice.

There was a rhythm to it, a certain beat, one that she was sure if she tried hard enough she would find a name for it.

**Star**

She always wondered if he would eventually realize that with his looks and personality, which he had never thought much of, he could be a star.

Look over there, she says, pointing, that's your star, and that one's mine; why are they far apart, he questions; but that's one star story she will never tell.

**Home**

It was odd, he had never felt this much at home before, and yet he had never wanted to leave more desperately.

She would never admit it, but each time she came back, the house felt less and less like home.

**Confusion**

His brain had completely shut down, all he could do was sit and blink; because that was one phrase that he had never expected to hear out of her.

Afterwards, he reflected that he really shouldn't have been so confused, but at the moment he wasn't thinking well enough to have any idea where to put his hands.

He couldn't help but curse himself seeing as he had just wasted a perfect opportunity; because he had been wondering too much as to why she would put her guard down so far as to leave her rear unprotected.

**Fear**

He had always boasted that he knew no fear, but that was before he found something to protect.

It was debilitating, all encompassing, and completely obliterating; but he was too stubborn to give in.

She wondered sometimes why everyone thought she was so strong, when she was convinced she was so weak because of the way she felt fear every day of her life; but she didn't realize that they all knew, and thought the better of her, because still she continued on.

**Lightning/thunder**

He wondered sometimes, where he had gotten his abilities; his brother had poison, and he had lightning; perhaps his brother's skill was not from their father?

Quick as lightning, powerful as thunder, and just as inescapable.

**Bonds**

Sometimes he hated it, the collar around his neck, but other times he was grateful for it, because it meant that she was still there.

She barely held back her laughter; she had warned him about super glue, but he didn't listen, and thus managed to fasten his hands together.

**Market**

She couldn't help but smile at his child-like joy, though she had to roll her eyes at the fact that only an entire aisle of ramen had the ability to create it.

He grumbled the entire time; he didn't want to be out in the middle of the night, but what else was he supposed to do when she said she wanted pickles and anchovies?

**Technology**

If there is one benefit to this time, he thought, it's the way that even in the middle of summer they can make this lemonade stuff cold.

She always found it surprising how easily he adapted to all the odd things in her time, but then she remembered that he wasn't as stupid as he wanted everyone to believe, and she smiled.

**Gift**

He had tried his hardest, though it unsurprisingly wasn't perfect, but it was quite impressive for the first gift he would ever be giving.

He always saw it as a curse; she began teaching him that it was a gift.

As she handed the package to him and he opened it, he was struck speechless; so he gave her a gift in return, which was perfect because it was one-size-fits-all; a hug.

**Smile**

It was nothing really, only a twitch of the lips; but it meant nothing and everything all at once.

She smiled, she really smiled; and with that thought he couldn't help but raise his hopes just a little bit more.

**Innocence**

The day she realized that her child had lost it, and would never get it back, she cried.

Sometimes she wondered how he managed it, that child-like innocence, when through his life he had seen so much pain.

**Completion**

Satisfaction, to him, was the best sort of completion.

It hit him one day, as she leaned back and his arms tightened around her; he had found completion.

**Clouds**

A rabbit, was the disbelieving thought that went through her head at his comment on a certain cloud's shape.

Never once had anyone ever said that he needed to get his head out of the clouds; perhaps because he had the strength to live his dreams, not just wish them.

**Sky**

This feeling, it was limitless, like the blue, blue sky.

She loved the thought that if she just stretched high enough, she could touch the sky.

**Heaven**

Only one phrase could cover what she was feeling as she sunk into the steaming bath; this is heaven!

Maybe if he concentrated, if he really looked, he would see heaven right in front of him.

**Hell**

All the pain, death, and fire surrounded them and they couldn't escape, it was hell on earth.

Maybe if he concentrated, if he really looked, he would see past the hell in front of him.

**Sun**

No matter what he did, or what he tried, he knew he'd never be able to touch the sun.

**Moon**

No matter what she did, or what she tried, she knew she'd never be able to let go of the moon.

He loved the moon, with its pale light, and when gazing at it he always waxed poetic; though he'd never let anyone know.

**Waves**

It came in waves, that would rise and crash on the cliff within him and leave him helpless to the gentle touch of the sea, embodied by her hands.

**Hair**

He had never really liked his hair, the way it was so different from everyone else's; it was just another reason for them to call him a freak.

She loved his hair; it didn't matter if it was short, long, clean, or covered in blood, it was his hair, and the one thing she was allowed to caress.

**Supernova**

It was his favorite attack, though the flash of light always made his eyes water; but he always knew that power required sacrifice, and if that was all he had to pay he would count it a small price.


End file.
